


Mistake

by cuinaminute



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dont like then dont read, F/F, Gen, Mention of blood, Past Mention of Violence, Some comfort, natasha is supportive, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuinaminute/pseuds/cuinaminute
Summary: After a brutal workout, Natasha comforts you on your latest mission.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Mistake

You're sitting on the floor of the locker room. Knuckles covered in dried blood from wanting to destroy the punching bag and you almost did, would have if Nat hadn't stopped you. You turn to your left and see her, she's sitting next to you with her hair falling out of her ponytail, still in her workout clothes and she looks exhausted. Her hand rests easily on your thigh, but she doesn’t say a word because she knows you don’t want words yet.  
You want silence, the silence means you have time and you need that. You feel like you're going to cry, but you don't want to cry anymore. You glance down at your hands and you didn't realize how much they hurt until you see them, your fingers are stiff and your hands are starting to bruise. You hurt both physically and mentally. Why was this so hard to deal with, why was it so difficult to get over it? You don't want to feel this way anymore.  
You barely notice Nat taking your hands in her own and you glance up at her, she’s looking down at your hands, your bloody and bruising hands, her thumb is running over your knuckles and you hardly feel it. “I’m not a hero." Your voice is hoarse and it feels like you swallowed a bucket of sand. She shakes her head in disagreement. "It wasn't your fault, nothing that happened on that mission was your fault." She wasn't there. She didn't know how it played out, how you had to make a split second choice on such short notice and you froze. You cost people their lives because you couldn't make a choice.  
"I'm no hero." You repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't my favorite but if you did like it then yay.  
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
